This specification relates generally to rendering vector graphics.
In an interactive mapping system, polygons, polylines, and vector graphics generally can be specified by a collection of vertices, with each vertex representing a map location defined by map coordinates. The resulting vector graphic can be rendered in various ways and is typically composited with an underlying map image.